


Past and Memories

by RaspberryDevil



Series: A bouquet of Zinnias [7]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Action/Adventure, Ambiguous Relationships, Hot Springs & Onsen, M/M, mention of human trafficking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 18:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17229404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaspberryDevil/pseuds/RaspberryDevil
Summary: Rufus places a kiss against the corner of his mouth as an apology. Orga tilts his head a bit so that their lips can meet in a second kiss. And a third. // Rufus and Orga go on a job together, not for the first time, but the result of said mission hits them harder than expected.





	Past and Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a prequel to Hold my hands, it's recommended to read (also because it's really cute and has Stingue with a child) but not necessary. It's about the mission Orga mentions which I wanted to expand on. Also I really meant to write a hot spring scene...

Rufus didn't expect much of the city when he and Orga got off the train. It's small and with a name not worth mentioning. If it hadn't been for the hot springs, not even tourists would have spared the town a second glance. Even the local guild had nothing more than a small house as a base. The members did seem friendly though, amazed to be visited by two mages of a strong guild, inquiring about the reason for their visit.

 

Normally, Rufus wouldn't have told them anything about their job, would have taken the excuse of visiting the springs. They didn't need anyone interfering with their mission, especially weaker mages eager to prove themselves if they were to hear about it. Not to mention that any information was precious, even or especially something which didn't seem to be valuable. But the right-hand man of the Master had approached them, asking if they were here because of the sect. They hadn't expected anyone to know, least of all a mage who seemed to have no connection to the client.

 

(Turns out that they are connected. Not that Rufus could have guessed at this point.)

 

“We have guests?”, a second voice asks before Rufus has a chance to confirm his assumption.

 

The newcomer turns out to be the guildmaster. He is an old man who often loses track of his thoughts, as they realised later, when the leave. This is a fear Rufus has as well, getting older and forgetting. Even though he knows that Orga and the rest of the guild would help him if that would ever be the case. And as it seems, so did the right hand man of the guildmaster, standing close and explaining anything to him.

 

(He couldn't have been more wrong.)

 

 

“Mages. They are here to help, so don't worry.”

 

“That's nice. Tell us if you need some help.”

 

“We will, thank you”, Orga says instead of Rufus, as if he knew that whatever he would say would have sounded too much like the truth (that they won't need their assistance).

 

The Master does seem a bit sad about it, but accepts their decision. In a last effort to be helpful, he offers them a place to stay for the night, but they refuse. Rufus had he habit to observe his new surrounding first things first, so he didn't spot much room for them, though they were used to sleep in the woods. There was an open door, leading upstairs, probably the office or home of the Master which was enough reason not to consider it. Even if there was a rather friendly relationship with most of the guilds now, the quarters of the masters were a taboo for other guilds. Another door which might lead to a back or storage room did leave some room to consider a proper place to rest, but this was the point – they didn't mean to spend much time resting. There was a mission to fulfil and they couldn't waste too much time.

 

“I see. Good luck on your mission then... That's why you came, right?”

 

His right-hand man doesn't seem to worry too much about the question, tells him that they are on a job and doesn't think it's too weird; there are a few sad faces among the other guildmates. Rufus doesn't try to think about it.

 

At least they depart with a good impression, even if Orga had almost tripped over a rug on his way out.

 

*

 

They don't bother to look for a place to stay. The tavern is the first lead they follow, to get a grasp of how things are working here. Bartenders could be talkative if you knew how to ask or, in this case, if they thought you were amusing and worth to spend some time on.

 

And so it doesn't take them long to find the hideout of the sect.

 

Its members aren't strong. Or at least not strong enough to hold their own against Sabertooth mages. It's almost too easy. Well, a harsh thing to say. People – Children – suffered. Abducted because these fanatic members believed in the resurrection of Zeref. There were still too many of those and Rufus wonders what needs to happen in order for the council to take more drastic actions.

Until then they could only chase after them when others asked for help, posting it as a job and thus allowing even the destruction of a dark guild. It's the least they can do now, defeating them and then rescuing the victims. However in this case, there were surprisingly few children around, as Orga points out the obvious. Was there another hideout? There shouldn't be, considering the town's cooperation and the layout of the city. And yet...

 

It takes Rufus a moment to remember something.

 

When they show up at the guild again, it's no surprise that nobody is there. Their arrival in the morning had been a warning sign. Rufus throws aside the rug which was suspiciously the only one in the hall, and reveals a trap door. It could be an ambush... It probably is and yet they had to do this.

 

Down in the basement, the right-hand man expected them, ready to fight. It's not often that Rufus sees his partner as angry as he did that day. Selling children for his own gain, misusing the belief of a sect. Betraying his guild – their Master, using his state of mind – to cooperate with a sect.

 

Orga and Rufus show no mercy.

 

They are a good team and so the fight is over within minutes. There are a handful of children which they bring back to the upper floor, trying their best not to scare them further. When some members who had been on a mission and no idea about anything return, it turns out some are their own children. It makes them feel sick. Considering this mess, they do feel bad for the few innocent members, though they have no choice but to tell the council. It would probably not take long until they will be declared a dark guild. Rufus hopes it dissembles, so that that a few of them can start fresh. Maybe some of them would show up at Sabertooth – he's sure Sting would welcome them, help them out.

 

(They only hear about it later, that some members of the sect hid – worms which escaped them.)

 

The mission is considered failed since the opponents turned out to be different, but they do get paid since they helped with the slave problem. It doesn't feel good, accepting the money which the townsfolk scrapped together for them, so they decide on spending that money by staying, as tourists, using the springs.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

There was something beautiful about nights in towns like these Rufus hadn't been able to put in words so far. He couldn't quite tell what enchants him, but maybe it's the simple fact that he is able to see the sky so clear and spot stars which shone weak where he had come from.

 

Today is clouded by the success – he's calling it that for his sanity – of their mission. Orga was already sleeping in their shared room. After the bath in the springs, the day caught up with him and he needed some rest. Rufus decided to go outdoor and enjoy the silence and the view; maybe this town had something nice after all. The door opens behind him, but he doesn't let himself be bothered by this, after all it's a public place. Maybe it's Orga who wants to join him after all. However, the voice which follows sounds familiar and when Rufus turns around, he is surprised to see someone unexpected.

 

“May I take a seat?”

 

Freed, a mage of Fairy Tail, looks calm with his braided hair and in the Yukata he wore. Rufus nods. It feels a bit awkward. They haven't really talked to each other before, didn't have much in common to actually start a conversation. Despite of that, there was a short time in which he was worried people connected him to the other mage, so he had considered to cut his hair. He is glad that he didn't.

(And so is the rest of Sabertooth.)

 

“It's a beautiful night. I hope I'm not interrupting your peace”, Freed says when he sits down next to him, looking at the inner garden.

 

“Not at all. I do have to admit that I never considered the possibility to run in a fairy tail mage here. Quite frankly, I feel like it's...”

 

Freed chuckles. It catches Rufus off-guard.

 

“Pardon?”

 

“Ah, I just expected to politely yet firmly be told to go away”, he admits, “guess I was wrong as well.”

 

It's not something Rufus had thought about at all. Maybe he had changed more than he had previously thought. It's nice that he's not this easy to read then, he did have a reputation after all.

 

“Freed?”, a voice behind them calls out.

 

Both turn around to face the person, another guy Rufus wouldn't have expected to meet here. Of course he knew about the Raijinshuu, but he didn't expect to see Laxus. An evening full of surprises, as it seemed.

 

“I couldn't sleep”, he tells him, “I'll come back to bed in a few minutes.”

 

Rufus watches the interaction bemused. Laxus had the same presences he did during the GMG but he looked softer. The implication is something he didn't miss either. Interesting. Laxus nods, vanishing inside again without saying anything else.

 

“I hope you don't mind.”

 

“Not at all. If you entertain the thought to spend me some company.”#

 

Freed simply smiles.

 

*

 

“Rufus?”

 

Orga's voice was always loud, but when Rufus returns from the quiet of the night, even his whisper seems louder in the otherwise silent room.

 

“Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up”, he says.

 

He considers to tell Orga about the encounter he had. He was still keen on getting a rematch though, so maybe that was a bad idea. No need to turn this quiet into something troublesome. His hesitation leaves the other one wondering if there is something wrong. Orga squints, thinking, then he rolls to the side and lifts his cover so that he can crawl under it.

 

Rufus doesn't have the heart to tell him that this is not what keeps his mind busy. Because this is what he needs. To have someone taller wrap his arms around him, pull him closer. Close. Not something he would have described him and Orga before. He still isn't really sure how to call it. His mind drifts back to the Fairy Tail mages. He wonders if their relationship is easier. Or if there is any at all. Maybe he imagined things. Though he tends to be right with his assumptions. Before he wastes more time on this, he joins him under the covers.

 

As expected, Orga wears no shirt, still, it's not cold. Especially when he throws an arm around him; Rufus releases a deep breath.

 

“It's getting warmer.”

 

“It is.”

 

“The dragonslayers might be annoying for a while again then.”

 

“Are you keeping me awake to talk about the weather or them?”

 

“I'm sorry.”

 

“You're weird today.”

 

These words remind Rufus of a conversation he overhead once. Rogue had said the same and Sting had replied with a simple 'but you like me'. He saw how Rogue had rolled his eyes with a sigh but he had smiled and replied with 'yeah I do'. He wonders how Orga would react if he said something similar.

 

“Did something happen outside?”

 

“... No, nothing”

 

“It's not like you to lie to me.”

 

“I'm sorry.”

 

Rufus places a kiss against the corner of his mouth as an apology. Orga tilts his head a bit so that their lips can meet in a second kiss. And a third. He is surprisingly gentle in this moment regarding the situation. He could just leave it and sleep or turn this into a heated making out session which they had already too many of and which Rufus would never admit to have engaged into. Purely because it still embarrasses him that he enjoys this but the thought of going further sickens him. Orga doesn't mind and that's why their relationship works.

But in this moment, Rufus really doesn't mind, enjoys it when he presses his lips against his neck, leaving small kisses against his skin. Not rushing to cover any bit he can reach, gently tugging his hair away so that he has more place to work with. Rufus releases a shaky breath.

 

"We should sleep."

 

"Probably. Feeling better?"

 

"Yeah, I do. Thank you."

 

"Good."

 

“I'm sorry for keeping you awake.”

 

“Don't worry. It's been a long day. Still, you're lucky I like you”, Orga adds teasingly and Rufus feels warm, smiling.

 

“I try to remember that.”

 

(It's nearly impossible to forget nights like these.)

 

 

* * *

 

 

There are some things they couldn't have known.

 

About he child of the right-hand man, for example, which he put in an orphanage so that his own child was not taken by the fanatic sect. The same child Sting and Rogue would adopt years later, after their opponents resurface in a mix of mages of the old guild who had licked their wounds underground. In search of the child whose father was seen as the reason for their failure, and the sacrifice of said child the only way to make amends for betraying them. A vague description and a lacrima to measure magic potential at their disposal as the means to find said boy. Until they would finally be annihilated by Lamia Scale in a mixed effort with splitter groups taken out by Minerva and Rogue.

 

However this was in the future. Until then, Rufus had enough time to figure out what was between him and Orga, what he wanted, what both of them wanted.

 

A relationship. Open or not. And maybe children, twins, even if that might have been a bit ironic.

 

Rufus was looking forward to this future.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Also sorry if the beginning didn't feel fleshed out because while I meant to write about the mission, all I really wanted to write was the hot spring scene... I really wanted to finish this story before the year ends and I hope some of you'll stick with me in 2019!


End file.
